Why are you here?
by dragongurl002
Summary: When Emma brings Henry back home. She finds out who his mother is. Her ex-wife Regina.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan drove down the Boston streets. The light changed from red to green and she pushed down the gas pedal and sped through the light. "Come on kid, we have to get you home." The small boy in the passenger seat didn't hear her or didn't want to look at her and continued reading his book. They drove in silence until they reached the Storybrooke, Maine. She was surprised that it was an actual town. It was tiny, just about 12 streets a library, a grocery store, it even had its own hospital.

"Just park here" Henry said and when she parked he hopped out of the car. A man with a dalmatian and umbrella walked up "Henry! Is everything all right? Who is this?" he said with a look at Emma. "I'm just giving him I ride home.

Come on Henry, we really need to get you home." She nodded at the person who according to Henry was Dr. Hopper and walked down the road with Henry close behind. "So where is your house, kid?" she asked as she crossed the street. "Just turn right here. The mayors house." Henry looked sullen and dejected. Overhead a street light buzzed and flickered casting small amounts of shadow over their faces. "Wait your moms the mayor?"

The approached a large house painted a creamy white, with soft yellow trim. Large windows decorated the front and the porch light was a beacon in the dark night. The door opened and a woman came rushing out. Her heels clacked against the wooden porch as she ran towards Henry. When she saw Emma she froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Emma." It came out as a statement more than a question. "Regina. What are you doing here?" Emma stopped short. "I live here" she said still staring at Emma. "You're his mother? You're the mayor?" "Yes," she said.

The door opened a second time and a man wearing a leather jacket with a sheriff badge and a gun holster walked out of the house. "Regina has he come home?" he asked stopping when he saw Emma. "Yes, Graham" she was hugging Henry but her eyes were trained on Emma who stood awkwardly to the side. "Who is this?" Graham asked looking at Emma. "This is Emma Swan my ex-wife. Emma this is Sheriff Graham."

Everyone except Regina and Emma took a step back in surprise. "You-you mean that you where married to my mom?" Henry wiggled out of his moms embrace.

Regina pursed her lips but that was answer enough. "I'll go" Graham said and walked out the gate. Emma watched as it swung shut behind him. "Henry, go back to your room. We'll discuss your punishment later." Henry scampered up the steps into the house. Now it was just Regina and her. They stood awkwardly in front of each other. "Would you like to come inside?" Emma nodded and together they walked back inside.

The inside of the house was just as grand as the outside. With a shining marble foyer, and large glass windows to let light in. In the living room sat two plump chairs and an even plumper couch. A fire place sat in the left side of the room but it wasn't lit. Regina walked over to a table and poured herself and Emma a glass of wine. "Why did you come here?" she sat down on one of the chairs nearest to the fireplace and handed Emma her glass of wine.

"I just came to bring back Henry" Emma sat down on the other chair and took a sip "what did you want me to do? Leave him there?" Regina didn't say anything but Emma saw her jaw clench and indication that she was annoyed. "I hope you're not planning to stay here."

"I never said I was." Regina glared at her "but it was implied" was all she said. "No it wasn't" now Emma was getting annoyed. She knew that Regina was mad at her but she didn't really have to argue with her. She never, _ever_ said that she was planning to stay here.

All she wanted to do was go back to Boston and try to forget all about Regina and Henry. "Yes it was!" Regina said. Emma stood up (after setting her wine glass down) "It never was. I only came here because Henry showed up on my front door claiming he was my kid! I couldn't just leave him there!"

Now Regina was mad too. "Listen to me closely _Ms. Swan _Henry is not your son." she snarled as she stepped closer, invading Emma's personal space. Emma stepped back _"_No you listen to me _Madame Mayor_. I will do anything I damn well please because he is my son. Not legally but still flesh and blood. I'm not sure you would understand. Not having any yourself. Family." Regina took a step back as if Emma had slapped her.

Emma stalked out of the room and out into the cold night. She hugged her jacket to herself in an effort to keep warm. She walked back to her car and hopped in cursing the broken heater in her car. She drove down the street taking deep breaths to calm herself.

She parked next to a high hedge that barley showed the top of what was supposed to be a bed and breakfast. She was looking for an entrance and finally spotted one in the far corner of the hedge. She squeezed through it, sticks and leaves grabbed at her coat and hair. She approached a small brick building with small windows but a cheery and welcoming aura to it. She walked in and a bell rang a high tinkling sound.

Two voices came down the stairs obviously arguing. "Why do you have to go out every night?" said one voice sounding older possibly a mom or even a grandmother. "Why do you have to be so possessive!" said the other obviously a teen "I should have gone to Boston when I had the change!"

"Well I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sneak up the eastern coast." The pair stomped down the stairs. Stopping when they saw Emma. "Oh hello" said the older woman with a wrinkled kind face. "Would you like a room?" she said bustling over to the desk. "Yes please" Emma was tired and a headache was starting to form in the back of her head. "A forest or town view" she asked righting in a book on her desk. "Town please."

"Here's your key. Breakfast is at ten" she handed Emma an old fashioned skeleton key. "Thank you." Emma said and walked up to her room. It was small and cozy with flowered wallpaper. She took off her biker boots and red jacket and just fell on the bed.

For awhile she couldn't sleep. Memories ran through her head of her and Regina. She remembered when she first met her. _It had been a cold winter day and Emma had stopped in a coffee shop- that she had long forgotten the name of- to get a cup of coffee. She had just ordered when an asshole came and knocked her hand spilling to coffee onto her fleece. "Fuuuckkk" she moaned as she quickly grabbed a napkin from the stack and rubbed at her fleece. _

_"I would dab if I were you" Emma turned to find out who the voice was. Their was a woman standing over her with a wad of napkins in her hands. "Oh thanks" she said taking a few of the napkins out of her hand. "I saw that man knock your arm. People are so rude here." Emma smiled at that as she continued dabbing at her fleece. "I'm Regina by the way" she said putting out her hand. "Emma" she said shaking Regina's hand, it was warm and smooth with a firm grip. _

_Regina was tall with short brunette hair. She was young, probably a little older than Emma, and her eyes were a chocolately brown, that Emma would love to melt in with a heavy ring of mascara around her eyes. Despite her young look she wore a business suit and had an aura of power around her. "Thank you for the napkins" Emma said as she sat down to drink the rest of her coffee. To her surprise and delight Regina sat down across from her. _

_"Do you come here often?" Regina asked taking a sip of her black coffee. "Sometimes. It's the closest one to my house so on good days I can walk" Regina looked outside as the rain poured down the side of the building. "I'm guessing this is not a good day." Emma laughed and shook her head. The pair sat and talked for awhile until Regina had to go. "Do you want me to give you a ride?" Emma said throwing away her cup and grabbing her keys of the table. _

_"No it's fine. I should get going any way. I live on the other side of town." Emma looked at her and then looked back at the window, were rain was still streaking down the side of the window and then back to Regina. "Seriously I'll be fine" Emma shrugged and with one last questioning look back at Regina, she walked out of the coffee shop. _

_As soon as Emma got back in her car she immediately regretted not insisting to give Regina a ride. She turned the car around wheeled the other way. Just by chance she happened to spot Regina walking along the sidewalk. Her head was tucked into the collar of her jacket as an effort to keep out the rain. _

_"Hey are you sure you don't a ride" Emma called out from the window of her car. Regina looked around like Emma had done in the coffee shop. She spotted Emma in her car and rushed over. She shook her hair, rain being shook out from every direction. Emma opened the passenger side and Regina climbed in. _

_Her stilettos punctuated little holes in the carpet and she looked to fancy for this car. Even though she was trying to hide it, Emma could see she was shaking. She reached into the back seat where she kept spare blankets and grabbed one. "Here. Sorry this car doesn't have a heater. Oh and don't worry they're clean." Regina gratefully took the blanket and wrapped herself in it. _

_Gradually her shaking began to slow and then stop. They drove along the main rode for a couple of minutes and then-on Regina's cue-turned down the corner. "Stop here." Emma parked the car in one of the available parking spot. "Thank you for the ride, Emma." Regina said getting out of the car. Emma got out to and walked around to the other side. Regina smiled at her and took a pen out of her purse. _

_She quickly scrawled a series of numbers on Emma's arm. "If you want to call me this is my number." She took one last look at Emma and walked back into her apartment. _

Emma sighed and got under the covers pulling them up to her chin. It had been a long day and sleep was finally coming. She sighed and curled up in a ball and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She quickly got out of bed and went to answer the door. It was Ruby.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes" she said "I figured you might want to know" and then left the room.

Emma made her bed and got dressed in something more comfortable (she had slept in her clothes) and went downstairs for breakfast. Before she got even half way down, the smell of frying bacon overwhelmed her making her stomach growl. She hurried into the dinning room and sat down. Granny and Ruby were already seated and it looked like she was the only guest which made it a little bit awkward, but the food on the table distracted her.

There was waffles with butter and syrup on the side, along with bagels, cereal, fruit, and of course bacon. Emma loaded her plate with waffles, fruit and bacon and returned to her seat. She realized how hungry she was since she hadn't had any dinner the night before.

She dug in. Everything was delicious and she was so hungry that her first helping seemed to be gone in a flash. She filled her plate with more food and then ate it (slower this time).

"Thank you for breakfast the food was delicious" she took the napkin off her lap and went back upstairs to change. She pulled on a blouse over her tank top, and then but on her favorite red leather jacket. She turned just in time to see a newspaper sliding under the crack under the door. She went and picked it up. On the front cover, the headlines screamed "Mines Collapsed! Little Boy Goes Missing!"

There was a little blurb on the front page where it said more on p 4B. She quickly flipped to the said page, the article said that the mine had collapsed late last night, but luckily no one had gotten hurt. Early this morning some townspeople said they saw Henry Mills, son of the mayor, Regina Mills walking towards the collapsed mine with a backpack and flashlight. That was enough for Emma she grabbed a pair her boots and bolted out the door.

She ran out the door and too her car that she parked outside the b&b the night before. The morning was windy and the trees and bushes where swaying to the wind like it was their personal song. She hopped on one foot to her car, pulling on the other boot. She yanked open the car door and hopped in turning the key in the ignition. She pressed the gas but it wouldn't go.

Swearing under her breath she got out of the car only to find a yellow boot on the left tire. She swore, why did these things always happen. Deciding that there wasn't enough time to stand their contemplating murder on your car and the town, she took off in a quick jog. She somehow felt responsible for Henry or maybe it was Regina. She managed to get to the mine in 20 minutes time. Sheriff Graham, and the fire department were already there, along with Regina.

Emma's breath hitched when she saw Regina, she didn't want to talk to her, not without time. But it was too late. Regina was stalking towards her.

"Where is he!" she shouted. People turned and stared, surprised at the outburst. When she got closer, Emma saw that her eyes where red and puffy as if she had been crying.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him, was when I dropped him off at your house" she said as calmly as she could. People gawked at the pair of them. Regina was so close that if Emma stepped just a couple inches she would be kissing her.

Emma tried to shut down those thoughts but they just kept finding cracks and slipping back in. She could hear Regina's heavy breathing, Emma could tell that she was trying to calm herself down. They just stood there for a couple of seconds until, suddenly Regina just walked away. People went back to their work, nonchalantly. Emma went around to the towns people asking what was going on.

Apparently Archie Hopper the town shrink had gone down looking for Henry and neither of them had come back up yet. The plan was to blast the front of mine so that they could find a way to get inside or Henry and Archie could get out.

"We found an old elevator shaft, when we shined the light down, we heard them. It was like a miracle!" a townsperson named Marco exclaimed happily.

Emma smiled back at him and kept on moving. Eventually she got bored and ended up wandering back to the truck. She heard Graham offer to be lowered down to bring Henry and Archie back up. She got up and left the site of the mine.

She ended up back on the streets of Storybrooke. She quickly got lost without a map to guide her. She ended wandering on to a playground. It was a small with wood chips, and not much equipment. Its structure consisted of a single tree house like building and a slide snaking out of the side. She clambered up onto the floor and pushed herself into the corner, stretching her legs out.

"I see you found it." Regina's voice came from the entrance of the tree house.

"Found what?" Emma asked confused.

"Henry calls it his castle" Regina walked in and sat down on the hard floor, across from Emma. It was the first time they had been truly and utterly alone.

"How did you find me? Is Henry and Archie safe?"

"Yes and I followed you" came Regina's reply. They sat in awkward silence for the next couple of minutes like neither of them knew what to say. Emma took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I need you to leave Emma" Regina said abruptly. "I think it is better for Henry and us"

"What!" This was not what she had been expecting at all. "You want me to leave! Your banishing me!" her voice rose with annoyance.

"Yes"

"So you think that I'll just leave. Just like that!" Emma snapped her fingers emphasizing the point.

"Please Emma. Please" her voice was pleading as if she couldn't bare to have Emma here.

Emma swung her body around to the other side of the tree house so that her face was right in front of Regina's. She waited a second before kissing Regina. It was a hard, angry kiss where her lips were pressed hard against Regina's. Regina's body reacted instinctively. She reached her hands so that they where tangled in Emma's hair. Emma slid down the side of the wall so that she and Regina where sitting side by side. Suddenly Regina pulled away, pushing Emma back physically.

"I can't do this. Not again. Please just go Emma" she gathered herself and hurried out of the entrance. Emma listened until she heard a car start and drive away.

She pulled herself back into the corner. She had missed the feel of Regina's lips.

_It was a warm morning and Emma had just been woken up from the sound of her phone ringing. She pulled herself out of bed and sleepily walked to the phone. _

_"Hello?" said her voice still groggy from sleep._

_"Hello. It's Regina you might not remember me. We met at the coffee shop last week." Her voice woke Emma up like a cup of black coffee. _

_"Yeah. Of course I remember. I gave you a ride home." _

_"Yeah. I wondered if you wanted to meet me at the park today. At around 12?" _

_"Sure that would be great. I'll see you at 12 in Washington Square Park." _

_"Sounds great" _

_Emma checked the clock and gasped it was 11:20! She had 40 minutes to get ready. She ran to her bedroom and rifled through her closet. She laid out a outfit of tight skinny jeans, a white see-through shirt with a white camisole underneath it. She put out her black leather jacket. It wasn't a 70's model it was modernized and slightly less gangster and more feminine. She raced to the bathroom and took a shower. _

_She pulled a comb through her wild blonde curls and pulled on the outfit that she had laid out. She looked at herself a in the mirror giving her outfit a once-over. Then grabbed her wallet shoving it in her back pocket, checked her watch ( it was11:50) and hurried out the door almost forgetting to lock it. _

_She reached the outside of her apartment and ran down the street towards Washington Square Park dodging through traffic, earning her quite a few honks and swears. She managed to reach the park at only 12:04. She spotted Regina at the park entrance. _

_"Hey" Emma called out running down the sidewalk, her boots clacking against the pavement. Regina turned and smiled at her from a distance. _

_Regina was dressed in a gray pants suit, over that was a beige short trench coat. _

_"I'm so glad you could make it" Regina said taking Emma by the arm and leading her into the park. _

_The walked around the park for a bit, watching the kids laugh and play. One kid fell off the swing and started crying, the pair of them waited and watched for a moment and when no one came to help they walked over to help. The poor kid still hadn't gotten up. When the got closer they saw that his leg was bended in a strange angle, obviously broken. _

_"Do you need help?" Regina asked kindly bending down next to him. "Is your mother here?" _

_"Get away from my son" a woman came running over, hair flying out behind her. _

_"We where just trying to help." Emma tried to explain but the woman cut her off. "It looks like his leg was broken." _

_" Get away from him. Your sick, perverted" she said with a look at their hands._

_The pair of them just stared at her in confusion, until Emma realized that she had been Regina's hand. She quickly let go, but the her hand felt cold and empty. The woman picked up her son and hurried back to the gossiping moms on the benches to the side. _

_Emma stalked away in a huff. Regina caught up with her, her face was flushed red from embarrassment or anger, Emma couldn't tell. For awhile they didn't talk, they just walked as Emma waited for herself to calm down. They walked along the path some more just enjoying the day and each others company. Emma was lost in her own thoughts, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina stop. She backtracked to where she stood. _

_"Something wrong?" Emma asked and suddenly Regina was pressing her mouth to Emma's. Her lips where soft and warm under Emma's own. Emma snaked an arm around Regina's waist, deepening the kiss and Regina ran her hands up Emma's back to her cheek. When the broke away they were both out of breath. Regina stared at Emma in shock at what she had just done. _

_"Are-are you okay?" Regina asked looking at her own hands. _

_"Yeah. Are you?" Regina nodded. Emma held out her hand and Regina took it in her own. Together the walked hand in hand through the park. _

Emma traced a finger around her lips. She could still feel Regina's kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Back in her room Emma sprawled out on her bed, her face on the pillow looking at the ceiling. "Dammitt" she swore. She came back here for Henry and she was going all Parent Trap-y on Regina. When she had left, Regina had made it final that she didn't want anything to do with Emma. Emma flipped herself over and punched the pillow as if it was the source of her anger.

There was a knock at her door again. Why was everyone visiting her today? She stuck her head out the door only to find Henry waiting for her. "Hey kid" she opened the door wider allowing him to come in. He stepped in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why haven't you visited me?" he asked plunking himself down on her bed. "It's been a long day Henry. Maybe tomorrow okay?" he nodded.

She sat herself back in one of the chairs in the far side of the room. For a few moments they sat there in awkward silence as Henry played with the comforter.

"She still loves you" he said unexpectedly.

"Who"

"My mom" Her head snapped up to look at him.

"No she doesn't. She made that very clear to me when she left."

"Then why did she let you kiss her?" he asked with a devious tone. He was now sitting upright, hands in his lap, looking like a mini phycologist. Emma had no answer for that. She felt the blood rush to be cheeks and she fiddled with a loose string that dangled from the side of the chair. She could still feel his eyes on her expecting an answer.

"It was a mistake okay!" she snapped and he reeled back in surprise. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"It's been a long day. Tired. Headache." Henry shrugged and hopped off the bed and made his way towards the door.

"Hey. Henry. I'll visit you tomorrow. We can meet at the coffee shop" she said as his back retreated out the door. He turned around and nodded and then at once he was gone, scampering down the stairs. His head popped back up. "At 7:45 okay?"

"Yeah" she answered and then shut the door. She crossed the room, laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep taking her in his arms. If only for a little while.

When she woke back up the sun was setting outside, creeping its way down behind the clock tower. Illuminating it with a golden glow. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair, trying to get rid of the knots. Emma checked her clock to see that it was 7:30, she groaned. At least she had 15 minutes she got dressed and then went downstairs, grabbed a bagel and hurried out.

The sun was warm on her back as she hurried down main street. She passed barber shops, grocery stores, and even a small movie theater as she made her way down to the shop. She munched on her bagel before finding out it poppy seed, so she quickly threw it out. She didn't want to go to see Henry with hundreds of black seeds sticking in her teeth. In her haste to get there she was hardly looking were she was going so, of course she smacked right into someone.

Emma managed to keep her ground but the woman tumbled down to the ground, carried by the weight of her books probably, which scattered as she fell.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry" Emma exclaimed as she reached down to help her pick up the books.

The woman had short black hair cut in a pixie cut which did in fact suit her. With a slim body and large eyes she looked just like a pixie from one of Emma's drawings. She wore a large brown coat and grey fingerless gloves, and a silver-ish beanie. For a minute they scrounged around on the street for the books. After fishing one out from under the newspaper machines she handed them back to her.

"Thank you"

"Oh no problem. I'm Emma Swan" she said sticking out her hand so the woman could shake it.

"Mary Margret Blanchard. I work at Henry's school. You Henry's mother right?" she said shaking it.

"Um, yeah I guess. I just came here by accident sorta. Do you know were I could find the coffee shop"

"Oh yes. Just continue down the street. You see the sign sticking out in front of a store. It's right next to it"

"Thank you" Emma smiled at her and Mary Margret smiled back.

The pair started walking in the opposite direction. "Oh Emma." Emma turned "Regina's at a meeting till 1." Then she turned and walked away.

Emma let out a low chuckle and jogged towards the coffee shop.

Once she got in there it was warm and comfortable with plush seats and a kind of 80's feel to it. The barista to Emma's surprise was Ruby who looked up and waved before turning back to the expresso machine. Emma looked around, trying to spot Henry. As it turns out he was in far left corner, sipping something that Emma hoped was not coffee. She walked over and slid into the booth across from him.

"Hey kid" she said tapping her fingernails on the table.

He looked up from his mystery drink. "You came!" his voice excited as if he believed that she wouldn't.

"Of course I came. Sorry I was late. I ran into your teacher."

"Ms. Blanchard?"

"I think so. I hear your mom is away at a meeting?"

"Yup. We have the whole day!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Come on. I'll show you around town."

For the whole day Henry was her tour guide. He showed her the library, they saw a movie at the theater, they passed his school, and finally around 1 they made it to his castle. Which as Emma had found out yesterday was just an old playground that no one used anymore. When they got there, Henry showed her his stash of candy bars that he had hidden in a loose board.

"I replace them every two weeks so they don't get stale" he pulled one out and split it giving one half to Emma.

They heard a click-clack of heels on pavement. Emma looked up, only to see Regina stalking towards them. What was with this woman? It was like she had a tracking device in her head.

"Henry!" even from a distance her voice sounded snappish but even though she didn't want to admit it sent pleasant shivers up Emma's spine. She stalked over and pulled Henry off the platform.

"Come with me" she said dragging him off towards the car.

"Regina"

She spun around, her eyes were almost as black as her pupils. In those black eyes was rage, with a little bit of hurt.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, _Madame Mayor_" Emma relented. She stepped right up into Regina's personal space and looked her right in the eyes.

Regina turned around. "Henry go to the car"

"No"

I said GO!"

Henry looked taken aback at his mother's outburst but hurried to the car. Emma grasped her upper forearm. Regina looked down in surprise at Emma's hand.

"Let go of me" she wiggled out of Emma's vise grip.

"What is wrong with you" Emma hissed at her. "Why can't I spend a moment with Henry without you swooping in and caring him away?"

"Because I don't want you influencing him" Regina responded.

"Why not. Regina… I've changed"

"People never change that much Emma believe me" and with that she walked away. Emma just watched and stared as her coat tails disappeared into the car.

"Fuck!" Emma yelled as Regina drove away. She turned and kicked a post, stubbing her toe. She swore again and started making her way back to Grannies. It had started drizzling and the cold, wet rain ran down the back of her neck making her shiver.

_"God Emma not again" Regina stood in the doorway of their apartment. It was dark outside but the hall was lit up with lights all down the hallway. Emma was leaning against the wall. She was obviously drunk. Her eyes were a little glazed and when she talked her voice came out slurred. _

_"I just went out for a little drink with the guys after work" _

_"Sure a little" Regina said sarcastically but she stepped aside to let Emma inside. As soon as she let her in Emma pitched foreward on the carpet and passed out. Regina sighed and reached down to scoop her up. She half dragged her half carried her to their room and laid her on the bed, tucking her in the covers. _

_The next morning was a dark, cold, and rainy day. Emma stirred and then groaned at the pounding in her head, she reached over to snuggle into Regina but instead her place was cold and empty. Emma got up and padded into the living room. There she found Regina sleeping on the couch. For awhile she just stared at her. Regina looked so beautiful lying there, all her worry was washed away, making her look happier. _

_She stirred as if she could feel someone watching her, and woke up. She looked up and saw Emma and started. _

_"God" she said and pressed her hand to her chest. Which was a little old fashion but Emma thought was incredibly sexy. _

_Regina's face hardened. "What was with you last night" she said it as an accusation not a question. _

_"I'm sorry Regina. I was just a little drunk" _

_" A little! A LITTLE! You were falling down drunk. God I can't live with this. I can't" she had started pacing the floor. _

_"I'm sorry. I can't say anything else" _

_"You can do something" _

_"I'll try. I promise Regina. I'll try"_

_"Trying isn't good enough. I need you to do this for me now." _

_"What if I don't" Emma replied angrily._

_" I need fresh air" she said abruptly standing up. _

_"Regina wait! Answer me!" but she was already pulling on her jacket and heading out the door. She turned around "we'll talk later" _

The final battle had began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely ladies! (sadly) **

**Also thanks to all the people that have read this and commented on it. Sorry that I've been such a lazy ass and didn't update. **

The steady drizzle had turned into a downpour while Emma walked back to Granny's. It was wet, cold and miserable and as she walked back the bright lights of the bar looked pretty inviting but Emma forced herself to walk on. She had been 9 years sober and she wasn't about to go back now. Her hair was dripping and her red jacket had done almost nothing to stop the rain. Everything down to her socks was soaked so she peeled them off and took a shower.

The warm water felt comforting as it pounded on her back. Washing away the difficulties of the day. She got out and dried off wrapping herself in the towel provided for her. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and pulled it over her bra. She felt a sudden urge for an old lover, a fellow called Vodka but she resisted and curled up in her bed. Her eyes closed and soon she was fast asleep.

Regina sat on the window seat. It was pouring out but she enjoyed the sound of rain so she sat there listening. Her hand was clasped around a mug of tea. It was Camomile and the mug was white with a crown on it proclaiming "My Mom is a Queen" Henry had gotten it for her on Mothers Day a couple of years before. As much as she enjoyed the sound of rain this time it made her feel empty and lonely.

She got up and went into the kitchen dumping the rest of her tea down the drain, it had gotten cold anyway. Regina trudged up the stairs, the velvet muffling her footsteps. She peaked in at Henry's room not surprised that the light was on, he was probably reading. She made her way down the hallway towards her own room. She got into her pajama's and promptly flopped down on her bed and got in. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep but it wouldn't come. She tossed and turned trying to get into a more comfortable position.

FInally she just accepted the fact that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon and flipped over so that she was on her back staring up at the ceiling. She thought of Emma they little things: they way that she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous, when she smiled her eyes would light up, and always subconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear. She tried to stop thinking of her but the more she tried to stop the more she thought of her. She thought of their first date.

_The night was rainy, just enough to make people stay inside and read a book or watch a movie. Regina on the other hand was sick of being inside, she had been inside all day tending to phone calls and emails being sent for the big meeting at the office that was coming up. She looked out the window and saw the bright lights of restaurants and clubs, people outside, on the side walk hurried past anxious to get out of the rain, their backs hunched as if it had some magical protection agains the rain. _

_ A slight buzzing noise pulled her gaze from the window. She picked up her phone the number on the screen was one that she didn't recognize. "Hello?" there was a slight crackling on the other line and the sounds of a street. "Hey its Emma. Look out your window." Regina hurried over scanning the street. She spotted a phone booth and in said phone booth was a person wearing a dark blue parka waving crazily up at her. She couldn't help but wave back, a huge smile on her face._

_ "Would you like to come out to dinner with me. I realized that we never had a first date. I reserved us a table at the restaurant over there." she heard the voice through the phone and saw the figure pointing to the restaurant across the street from her. "I would love that. I'll be right down." She hung up and grabbed her purse and coat and hurried down stairs. Pressing the button once she hurried across the street. _

_ "How long have you been standing here?" Regina asked as she reached Emma. There were rivets of water running down her face and since her raincoat didn't have any hood her hair was soaked and dripping. "I had to walk but the rain wasn't that bad so I took my chances… it was worth it" she said with a smile. "Well your soaked, lets get you inside your going to catch a cold." _

_ They got inside and got a table for two. It was cozy and homey but Regina like it, it was warm and her favorite part was that Emma was right across from her. The waiter came and they ordered their drinks (Root Beer for Emma, Apple Juice for Regina) and their dinners (Chicken Parm for Regina, and a bowl of Spaghetti for Emma). "So do you approve of our first date?" Emma asked as their food came. "Yes I do." The night wore on as the talked and talked, they were finally kicked out when the restaurant was closed. _

_ "I had fun tonight." Emma proclaimed as they walked out of the restaurant. "Me too" Regina said and reached up and kissed Emma on the lips. "See now we get to end the night traditionally. " _

Regina tuned over and smiled that had been one of the best nights of her life. She curled up and finally went to sleep. That crazy, smiling face waving up at her was her last thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these spectacular ladies  
>Warning: Chapter rated T+ <strong>

Regina was well and truly drunk. The bar lights cast a harsh glow on her but it didn't matter, Daniel was dead. Her brother was dead she needed to sleep but more importantly she wanted comfort. Her head swam a little and her thoughts were focused on one person: Emma Swan. She drowned one more shot glass of vodka and headed out.

The wind whipped her hair around but she smoothed it out. The street lights seemed a little too bright, they pierced her eyes. She seemed to be on hyper-alert all her senses seemed to be aware of her surroundings: the soft click of her heels on the pavement, the wind whistling past her head. She got to Grannies and headed in, it was just as she remembered, nice, snug, and a homey feel, yes this is where Emma would be.

"Oh Mayor. Mills" Ruby looked up surprised from where she was writing down the payments to give to .

"Hello Ruby. Is Emma Swan staying here?" she started swaying-yes the alcohol was definitely getting to her head-but she quickly steadied herself on the counter.

"Um yeah. Room 20"

"Thank you" Regina said as she walked up the stairs.

The room that Emma was staying in has a red door with bronze numbering. She knocked politely on the door and waited outside, her heart thumping widely in her chest. Slowly the door creaked open and in the door way stood Emma. Her hair was mussed but it didn't really matter. Before she could get a word in Regina pushed her back against the wall and kissed her.

At first Emma froze but soon she relaxed into the kiss, Emma's lips were warm and salty. When her lips moved down to her neck she couldn't suppress the moan the slipped through her lips. Slowly Regina pulled Emma towards the bed unbuttoning her jacket. When the jacket was off she deftly skipped her hands under her shirt, this time it was Emma's time to moan as she cupped her breast. Emma's hands where on the back of her dress unzipping the zipper so that she could slip out of it .

Once Regina felt the smooth wood on the back of her legs she pulled Emma down on the bed. Regina moved her lips down Emma's neck and towards her bra. Slipping her hands under Emma and unhooking her bra. Using that distraction Emma flipped her over eliciting a yelp from Regina.

"Regina" Emma murmured into her neck before nipping her pressure point. Regina looked down at her, her Emma, she was so beautiful, before she knew what was happening she let out a sob. Emma quickly rolled off her and looked up at her.

"Gina. What's wrong? Whats wrong baby?" That made her sob even more, this was all so messed up, everything was messed up. Emma got off the bed and pulled on a pair of pants and a tank top, handing Regina a jade green, silk robe.

She took it, her tears splattering the fabric, and pulled it on. Emma walked over.

"Whats wrong Gina?" the tears where flowing freely and she couldn't speak so she just shook her head. Emma sat the bed it sinking a little bit under her weight. She crept over and gathered Regina in her lap. Regina rested her head against Emma's shoulder, sobbing while Emma rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

They stayed like this for awhile. Finally Regina's sobbing slowed and then stopped and when Emma looked up she was fast asleep.

"Night Gina" she said kissing her temple, setting her slowly on the bed and then rolled over to turn off the light.

**Sorry about the no flashback and the the fact that it took so long to update but I hope you like it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank you all for reading this. You guys have been amazing with your kind words and questions. I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently but I've been so busy. Gahh! So anyway thanks for reading and liking :). I hope you like this new chapter. **

_Emma was spread across the couch with her feet hanging off the velvety material that Regina loved so much. She was flipping through todays newspaper waiting for Regina to come home. The light ousted was dimming when Emma finally heard the door clicking open and in walked Regina. She was wearing her dark trench coat with the belt cinched around her waist. She had a sparkle in her eye that meant that she was excited about something. _

_"I'm pregnant" she said with a tremor of excitement in her voice. _

_"What!?" Emma got up quickly shoving the newspaper off her lap. _

_"Yeah I went to the doctor this morning he said I'm about 6 weeks pregnant. It worked baby, it worked!" she said beaming now. _

_"Oh my god. Gina this is amazing!" Emma said crossing the room. She picked Regina up by the hips and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips. _

_"You are going to be one hot baby mama." she said after setting Regina back on the ground. _

_"Now, dear lets not get ahead of ourselves." she said with that wicked smile of hers. _

_Emma planted another chaste kiss on Regina's mouth. "Now what do you want for dinner. We could order out or I could make you something."_

_"We wouldn't want to poison the baby, would we?" she said with a smile. _

_Emma pushed her back on the couch. "My cooking isn't that bad. But if you insist we'll order out " Emma said pouting. _

_She headed towards the kitchen and when she got there Regina could hear her say "I'm going to be a mom!" and could only imagine her doing a fist pump and Regina had to smile. _

_-11 Weeks Later- _

_"Baby are you sure you want to go with that red? I know you say that it apple but it really looks like blood. I think that we should go with a nice soothing blue." _

_Regina was in the living room, sitting down like she had been apt to do these past few weeks. She heard the door creak open as Emma walked across the floor and kneeled next to her, putting her hands on Regina's belly. _

_"Hows our baby?" Emma asked._

_"Good." she said with a wince. _

_"You okay? Is everything alright?" _

_"I'm going to go take a bath okay. Cramps." she said with a smile. She got up embarrassed when Emma needed to pull her up some of the way and walked towards the bathroom. _

_The bathroom was tiled with black, silver, and red tiles but the bath/ shower was situated off to the side, tucked into the corner. Regina turned on the shower testing the water to see if it was warm and started to strip. As she worked her shirt over her head she hit one of the many shampoo bottles, that rested upon the shelf overhanging the shower, knocking it off onto the floor. _

_"Oh shit" Regina swore as she saw that the shampoo has spilled out all over the floor making a puddle of wet, sticky, "apricot-mango" smelling mess. She bent to pick it up, trying to nudge her baby bump out of the way so she could reach the spill. Regina took a step forward and slipped in the goo, her feet went out from under her as her brain scrambled to tell her arms to catch herself. She landed hard on her side, hitting the baby into the tiled floor. She jostled her way into an upright position and used twisted so she was leaning upright against the wall. _

_Regina checked herself over no bruises or cuts from anything. She was just about to pronounce herself fine when she saw blood trickling down her leg and running onto the floor, mixing with the shampoo. So she did what anyone would do she screamed and kept screaming. _

_Emma at the time was painting swatches of their agreed upon paint choices onto the baby's nursery wall when she heard Regina yell. Dropping the brush, Emma sprinted towards the bathroom. She almost crashed through the door in her haste to get to Regina. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her: Regina was propped up against the wall, tears streaming down her face and blood leaking out between her legs. The blood had become a sticky reddish-orange mess on the floor, and the stink of mango-apricot shampoo was overwhelming. Emma rushed towards the toilet and quickly heaved up her breakfast. She rested her head on the cool toilet seat until she got a whiff of the mess and heaved again. _

_Emma looked over at Regina who was huddled against the wall. Slowly Regina looked up at her and said between tears "Our baby." _


	7. Chapter 7

**_This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter. Sorry guys for not updating in so long! I will also get back to present day after this chapter. Hopefully I can update more often. Hope you enjoy! Also sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. I really suck at editing._**

**_Disclaimer! I don't own these lovely ladies. Alas :)_**

_Emma stared at Regina waiting for her to say something but Regina just stayed huddled on the floor. The room was silent except for the drip of the shower and the sobs coming from Regina._

_Although it was probably just a few seconds, time seemed to stretch out for infinity. It was a bottle of soap that finally stopped the infinite seconds as it fell from its perch on the shower shelf and crashed to the shower floor. Emma moved like she was in a dream, stepping over the shampoo and blood mess that was spreading through the cracks in the tile, chasing her from the room. _

_She quickly made her way to the landline that they kept in the living room and dialed 911 when reality clicked back into place. Her legs felt weak but she propped herself up against the wall. _

"_911, what's your emergency?" came the voice on the other line._

"_Our baby" Emma said, her voice barely over a whisper. _

"_I'm sorry ma'am I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" _

"_My wife sh-she miscarried. Our baby is gone." _

"_Okay ma'am. Is your wife in a safe place? Is she unconscious? We'll send an ambulance over. Can you care for her until the paramedics get there?" _

"_No, she is not unconscious. Yes I can care for her." _

"_Okay. Ma'am everything will be fine, the ambulance will be there soon. I suggest that you get a pad or something to contain the bleeding until then."_

"_Okay. Bye"_

"_Goodbye" _

_Emma placed the handset down on its receiver and forced her body to move, to grab underwear and a pad, to get sweat pants and a tank top and finally, to go into the bathroom where her wife still huddled._

_She stepped into the bathroom and gave what she had grabbed to Regina. She couldn't stay here; the smell of blood permeated her noise it was so strong that she could almost taste it. She turned to flee when she heard Regina say her name. _

_Her lips pursed and her fingernails dug into skin as she tried to keep from crying, when she finally got control of her emotions she turned around and faced her wife. She was dressed and standing, her pain evident on her face. _

"_The ambulance should be here soon. We'll go to the hospital and they'll see what has to be done." Regina nodded. _

"_Can you walk? We could wait on the couch."_

"_Sure" _

_Emma reached out and took Regina's hand, it was clammy and cold and she could see the drying blood beneath her fingernails where some of the blood had dried. When she turned around, Emma was surprised at how little blood there actually was. She turned off the light and shut the door. _

_Regina and Emma slowly made their way to the couch and Emma carefully lowered her down onto the couch. It was hard to believe that almost 3 months ago that Regina had told her she was pregnant. The hurt and anger but mostly sadness that struck her was so strong that Emma thought if she moved one centimeter she would crumble. _

_There was a knock at the door and Emma got up to open it knowing it was the paramedics. As soon as the door was opened the paramedics came running in. One of them stopped when she saw Emma. _

"_Where is the patient?" _

"_She is on the couch. Her name is Regina."_

"_The operator told us that she had had a miscarriage. How long has it been?"_

"_It's been about 15 minutes." Emma whispered. _

_As the paramedic turned to join her coworkers, Emma turned and saw they were talking to Regina. She couldn't here what they were saying but she could tell they were speaking in soft voices. Emma knew that she should be in there with her wife, comforting her or doing something, giving information maybe but she couldn't get her body to move its as if someone had glued her feet to the floor. _

_One of the paramedics was helping her out the door and down the stairs. The paramedic that had spoken to her earlier turned and said something but Emma couldn't here. _

"_Excuse me ma'am. We're going to hospital. I was just wondering if you wanted to ride in the back with Regina." _

"_Yeah. I would like that. One second I just need to go grab my purse and clothes for her. Do you think I'll need our insurance papers? Should I grab a toothbrush?" A hand brushed her shoulder. _

"_It's going to be okay. You should grab your purse and some clothes. I'm sure they'll have a toothbrush for you there." _

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm good." Emma said running to grab her keys and purse from the counter in the kitchen. _

_After locking up the apartment, she hurried down to the stairs and climbed into the back of the ambulance. Regina was lying down on the gurney and Emma took her seat on the metal sidings and reached for Regina's hand that was lying on the crisp white sheets. _

_The ambulance ride to the hospital seemed both long and short with the sirens wailing and Regina's nails digging into her skin. When they got to the hospital there were more paramedics to help them get out and into the hospital. They were directed to one of the empty rooms to wait for the doctor to arrive. _

_The silence was deafening but luckily they didn't have to wait for long before a female doctor walked in. She was petite with brown hair and her most striking feature was her eyes, which were magnified by her glasses. One of them was brown and the other blue and they stared down at you, but not with a harsh vibe but a curious one. _

"_Hello. My name is Dr. Mikael, I will be examining to be see if the patient," she looked down at her clipboard, "Regina, will be staying with us for the night." She looked at Emma, "I'm sorry but what was your name again. It doesn't seem to be on the sheet."_

"_Emma. My name is Emma." _

"_Are you her sister? Neighbor?" _

"_I'm her wife." _

"_Oh, okay then. Were you there this afternoon?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Could you tell me what happened?" _

_Emma took a shuddering breath. "I was painting the baby's room when Gina said that she was going to go take a bath. She said she had cramps and said that a bath would help. I helped her up and then went back to paint, that's-that's when I heard her scream." _

_Emma was gulping air now, trying to control herself. Looking up she could see the pity on the doctor's face and she couldn't take it anymore. _

"_I'm sorry. I can't do this right now. I can't. I'm sorry," she said as she fled from the room, dodging doctors and patients until she reached the bathroom. She opened the door and finally allowed herself to cry. _

_It started out as little sobs but quickly escalated into heaving sobs as she slid to the floor burying her face in her hands. She just sat there for a while, sobbing until all she had left was anger. Emma stood up, her heart was thumping and she could feel the blood roaring in her ears. She turned and faced the wall and punched it. _

_There was a starburst of pain in front of her eyes as she heard the crunch of bone as it hit the tiled wall. She screamed as the pain radiated down her arm, sliding down she cradled her hand, which was now bent at an awkward angle. Someone who had obviously heard Emma's scream rushed in and quickly analyzing the scene called for a doctor. _

_It didn't take long for the doctors to set her wrist, which was broken, and put it in a temporary cast. Feeling ashamed of herself, the last thing she wanted was to go back to the room and face Regina but she had to, so that's what she did. In the time she had been gone the doctors had obviously finished the questioning and had given Regina a bed to stay in. _

_Emma walked in, her arm in a cast. Regina had been resting on the bed but as soon as the door opened, she had opened her eyes. They were ringed with red and puffy from crying. As soon she saw her wife and the cast she knew exactly what happened. _

"_Oh Emma" she whispered. _

_Emma just stared at her and then burst into tears. _

"_Oh Emma" she said again, patting the bedspread "come here."_

_Emma came and laid down next to her wife, sobbing even harder, her shoulders shaking. She curled up into a ball as Regina's arms wrapped around her, her tears making a stain in the shirt that the hospital had given Regina. _

"_Hey. It's going to be okay," Regina said, trying to calm her wife down but only making her cry harder. She hugged Emma tighter into her chest and let her cry_


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke up to the sun shining through the window of the inn. Still half asleep she turned sideways to try to escape from the sun. Her hand scooted towards the other side of the mattress, hoping to find Regina's warm body next to her. Instead of finding the heat of a body next to her, her hand was met with the cool, cotton feel of the sheets.

Emma's eyes snapped open and she turned over to see that the other side of the bed was made up and her green robe was hung up on the bedpost. She gave a half smile, even though Regina had obviously walked out half way through the night, she couldn't bear to leave her half of the bed unmade, "well some things never change" Emma thought as she got up.

A half an hour later, Emma was sitting downstairs in Granny's Diner, a small restaurant that was attached to the inn, with a plate of French toast and a small cup of hot chocolate, reading the newspaper. She was surprised that this small town had its own newspaper considering it had a population of about 6,000 from what she could gather. When she opened to the third page, she was met with the headline: "Mayor's Beloved Brother Passes From Lengthy Battle With Cancer".

"Fuck", Emma said as she got up and paid for her breakfast and headed over to the nearby grocery store called the Three Little Pigs.

To call it a grocery store was doing it credit, it was in actuality, a small convenience store that happened to carry flowers, and other essentials. Luckily for Emma, they had what she wanted. As she perused the flower isle, Emma wondered what people get to go to their ex-wife's brother's funeral, finally she decided on some pink flowers as well as some red and yellow speckled flowers.

"Where is the funeral for the Mayor's brother?" Emma asked the cashier, a chubby man with a nametag that said, "Hello, my name is _Oscar. _Ask me about how you can save here at The Three Little Pigs!"

"Down the street, make a left and it's the cemetery on your right. Are you going to Daniel's funeral?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma said as she headed out the door.

According to the newspaper, the funeral was supposedly a small family gathering but Emma had decided to crash because she needed to talk to Regina, Emma didn't know why she was doing this, she and Regina had parted ways awhile back and it was clear that Regina wanted her to stay as far away from Henry as humanly possible, but for some reason Emma just couldn't bring herself to leave.

The funeral was right where the clerk said it would be. It was an impressive cemetery too. The iron gates rose high into the sky with two pillars, which were crowned by the symbol much like that of a queen in chess. Daniel's funeral was set in a corner off the main path, in a shady area near the forest that surrounded the cemetery. From the looks of things the funeral was near complete, people were standing around the freshly filled in grave.

Regina was clearly spotted near the back; she was wearing her black wool jacket and a black pantsuit, the type of clothing that she had favored even when she and Emma were married. Henry stood near by, looking sad and wearing a black suit that Regina had obviously picked out for him.

Emma approached cautiously, unsure of how she was going to phrase what she was going to say. Just when she thought that this might be an awful idea, Regina spotted her and from the look on her face, Emma suspected that she was not happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina snarled, her jaw clenched, and her eyes angry but the effect was ruined by the fact that her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"I just wanted to check on you, after what happened last night…" Emma petered out and there were an awkward few moments when she didn't know what to say, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking" Regina's voice was clipped and she kept looking backwards as if she wanted nothing more to go back to the funeral.

"I heard about your brother. Regina, I'm so sorry. I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Now is not a good time."

"I know and I'm sorry but we really need to talk. If not about last night, at least about Henry."

"What about Henry?"

"I want to get to know him."

"No."

"No. What do you mean 'no'"?

"I mean no. I think you need to leave."

"Regina, please. I just want to get to know my son."

"He is not your son! You gave up that right when you put him up for adoption!" Regina's voice rose and some of the people from the funeral started to look over.

Emma looked up, Regina was biting her lip, but Emma could see the quiver and suddenly she felt awful, the last thing she wanted to do was make Regina cry, especially at her brother's funeral.

"I'm sorry. Look, Regina, I'm sorry."

"I think you need to leave now."

"Regina…"

"Please, if you have any decency, please just go".

"I'm going. Here, though, in case you change your mind. I'll be there from 6-8 tonight" Emma handed her a piece of paper and walked away.

She got to the edge of the cemetery and realized that she was still holding the flowers that she had planned to leave at Daniel's grave. With a sigh of annoyance she dropped them off at the gate of the cemetery.

It was times like these that Emma really wanted a drink. She reached into her pocket where she kept her keys with the ten-year sobriety chip. Emma gripped the chip so hard that it left imprints in her skin. The chip originally hadn't had a hole in it but Emma had gone to a workshop and gotten one put in so she could have it with her always.

It was two in the afternoon, so Emma decided to wander around town; she saw the bookstore, which was one of those hipster, independent bookstores where teenagers were apt to hang out reading the newest YA titles and sometimes just talking. She saw the post office as well as the Sheriff's office and saw a "Help Wanted" sign posted in the window.

Curious, she popped her head in and walked in. There was no one at the front desk so Emma walked a bit farther into the office. She stepped in, to see a guy with a rugged beard and skinny jeans and a plaid vest. It took her a second to recognize him as the Sheriff who she had met on her first night.

"Um, hi" Emma said.

"Hi. Can I help you?" he had a scruffy voice to go with his scruffy beard with some sort of accent, maybe Irish, Emma thought.

"Yeah. I saw your help wanted sign out front. I don't know how long I'm staying but I was just wondering if I could get an application?"

"Oh yeah sure! Uh… one sec" he scrambled around the desk, looking for the application.

"So what's the job for?" Emma asked, looking around the station.

"Um, its like an assistant sheriff position. Do you have any experience with the law?"

"Yeah. Back in Boston, I was a bail bondsman."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, it was okay. As I said before, I don't know how long I'm staying. Is that going to be a problem?"

"It's no problem. If you were staying for a week, I'd hire you. All this paperwork is going to eat me alive. Doesn't your job want you back though?"

"Nah, they're kind of a come when you can job. Wait, it's just you?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he said as he handed her the application, "Just fill this out and return it to me."

"Cool, thanks." Emma said as she turned to walk out the door.

"You're welcome. My name is Graham by the way."

"Yes, we met. I was the one who dropped Henry off a few nights ago. My name's Emma."

"Well nice to meet you again, Emma".

"Yeah, you too. Well um, see you around, I guess". Emma said as she walked out the door.

When she got out, it was already 5:45 so Emma headed back to Granny's Diner to have dinner. She ordered the chicken potpie with a side of mashed potatoes and sat down. At 7, the door jingled, Regina stalked in wearing the same clothes that she had worn to the funeral, and slid into the other side of Emma's booth.

"You said you had to talk about Henry, well talk. You have half an hour."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storybrooke or the characters. Used for only for enjoyment purposes so I hope you enjoy! **

"Well, I came. What do you want to talk about?" Regina said, eyes flickering over the other occupants in the diner.

"I want to get to know my son. And I want information. Did you know that I was Henry's birth mother?" Emma asked plowing right through the questions as if she was afraid that if she stopped she would lose her nerve.

"Of course not. It was a closed adoption, you know that" Regina said, "I had no access to his birth certificate. Don't be ridiculous".

"Okay. Well that settles one matter. Now onto the second, as I said before, I want to get to know Henry".

"Need I repeat myself, dear. The answer is no. Getting on my last nerve is not helping"

Regina had a smirk on her face, which Emma knew she only got when she wanted to antagonize someone. The problem with Emma was that she could never quite get her emotions under control.

"He came to me, Regina. He ran away from you and came to find me! If that doesn't say something than I don't know what does!" Emma took a breath and saw that Regina's eyes were dangerously bright and her jaw was clenched.

"We're done." Regina said as she got up, grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

"We were done awhile back, don't you think."

Emma was aware that people were staring and that by the time that she got back to her hotel room that the rumors would be flying. She could almost hear them: "did you hear the mayor fighting with that woman who just showed up… what's her name, Emily or Emma, something like that."

As it was mid October in Storybrooke, the sun was already setting when Emma made it outside. Regina was already walking to her car and Emma had to quickly jog a few paces to catch up.

"Regina!" Emma called out, reaching for her arm.

Regina wheeled around. "You are a selfish, drunkard, who I don't want in my town, much less near my son but you were right. Henry does care and because of that you get one month but stay away from me Emma Swan."

Regina turned and got into her car.

"Thank you, Regina" Emma said as the car pulled away.

It was getting dark and as Emma walked back to the hotel she stopped and watched as the streetlights were turned on, one by one. Each light overlapped, just a tiny bit but they all connected.

That was what Emma wanted more than anything, to be connected. When they were dating, she thought she had connected with Regina but now Emma didn't know. She kept getting mixed signals, although Regina had sought her out to have sex, she had also made it very clear that she didn't want Emma near her.

Emma trudged up to her room; it had been a long day with enough drama to be considered a soap opera. Not even bothering to change in to the pajamas that she had picked up from the Storybrooke gift shop down the street.

The window was open so she could hear all of what was going on outside. It was muggy but Emma like the feeling of being connected to the town's people. In the diner below Emma could hear the murmur of voices and then a voice that cut above the rest.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh my god, David!" came the excited squeal. Emma got up and looked down just in time to see a guy get up from one knee and happily spin his new fiancée around.

From the faint light that surrounded the diner, Emma recognized the schoolteacher that she had met the week before. Mary Margret she thought her name was. Emma could hear the sounds of clapping patrons as they congratulated the couple, shutting the window, Emma collapsed back down on her bed.

_Emma had picked the Italian restaurant down the street from their apartment for two reasons: one because if things went wrong she could make a quick escape and secondly it was a cute restaurant and had those drippy candles like in Lady and the Tramp. _

_Emma was so nervous that she could barley swallow, her throat felt so tight and the black box in her pocket felt like it weighted 10 pounds. When she reached for her fork to enjoy the spaghetti that she had ordered, Emma noticed that her hands were shaking. _

_The meal went on without a hitch but if you had asked Emma later to recall what they had talked about she couldn't have told you. The night was cool but Emma could feel the sweat trickling down her back. _

_In the background she could hear Regina speaking but she was too nervous to concentrate on what she was saying. _

"_Emma" Regina said, snapping Emma out of reverie. _

"_Hmm. Sorry what did you say?" Emma said, shaking her head. _

"_Are you okay? You've been acting strange all night." _

"_Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. I actually need to talk to you about something" Emma winced at how bad that sounded. Everybody knew that you rarely said something like "we need to talk" unless you were breaking up with them. _

_Emma looked up; already she could see the guarded look crossing Regina's face. Before she could make an even worse decision she got down on one knee. _

"_Regina Mills, for about a two years now, you have made me the happiest person alive. I was hoping that you would continue to do so but I was also hoping that you would consider being my wife as well" Emma looked up and saw that Regina was beaming._

_Emma fumbled in her pocket for a second until she found the black ring box. She had spent weeks scouring the stores until she had finally found the perfect one. Taking the ring out of the box, she offered it to Regina. _

"_Yes. Emma Swan, it would be my pleasure to be your wife." Regina said softly, smiling down at her. _

_Emma slipped the ring onto her finger where it met only a small hitch on her second knuckle. Rising from her knees, she met Regina with a bruising kiss. When they broke, both were grinning so hard that Emma felt that her face might split with happiness. _

_In her relatively short life she had experienced a lot of sadness as well as a lot of happiness but she considered this moment to be the happiest of her life, for the moment at least. _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely ladies. _**

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in these past few months. I've been super busy (and more than a little lazy). So hope you like this chapter but also be prepared for angst city! _**

_In the months that followed their miscarriage, life supposedly returned to normal, both Regina and Emma went back to work, but it seemed that there was a hole in their life both of them skirted around the topic and their dinners with each other were a strained and awkward affair. The baby's room remained untouched, the yellow walls shining in the bright sunlight, which illuminated the dust motes that swirled in the air. _

_To the outside viewer, Regina remained remarkably controlled, after the night in the hospital and a few days of bed rest, she decided that she was to go back to work. To Emma however, she seemed cold and detached, the woman that she had fallen in love with was hidden behind armor that she had put up to protect her from the loss of her child. _

_Emma having always been the more emotional of the two took the loss harder. At the time she was working at a construction company, but they put her on sick leave after she had hurt her arm. Being home alone with the baby's room had not helped much, so she had taken to staying in bed all day. _

_After she had gone back to work things had gotten slightly better but after that they got worse. The sadness had faded into anger but not the yelling anger that made people hit things, no it was more like the slow simmering anger that bubbled inside until one day where it would all come flying out. _

_That day came around two months after the miscarriage, it was a bright September day and even though it was almost 6pm the sun was still shining through the window. _

"_Regina?" Emma called. _

"_In here" Regina answered. _

_Emma followed her voice through the apartment and found her in their "office" which was also where they kept all their junk that had been in the baby's room until they had moved it out to begin getting the baby's room ready. _

_Emma found her pushing a desk out into the hallway. _

"_What are you doing?" Emma asked._

"_I was thinking that we could start moving things back into the baby's-" Regina caught herself, "into the office". _

"_What?" Emma could feel a tiny bit of anger creeping into her voice._

"_I was reading. And I- and I think that we should do this. It will give us some closure. I can't have it in out house anymore. It hurts every time I see it and I know it bothers you…" The words came tumbling out of her mouth, like she was afraid that if she didn't say it now that she would never say it. _

"_No, no, no, no" Emma said shaking her head. _

"_Emma please" Regina whispered, her eyes filling up with tears "I can't keep seeing everyday." _

"_No, what you want is to forget." Emma said her eyes blazing. Instead of making her calm down, Regina's tears just made her angry. _

"_No, it's not like that. I don't want to forget, I just want to move on. I thought that this would be good for us. Every night I hear you crying and it hurts. I thought that moving stuff back in would be good for you, good for us." _

"_That's complete bullshit! I don't want to move on. You know what I want? I want our baby back! That's what I want!" Emma was practically yelling now. _

_She could see the cracks in Regina's armor but in this moment, she hated Regina, hated her for moving the stuff back into the room without telling her. _

_As quickly as she said it she knew that it was a mistake. Regina's mask returned and she got that scary, cold look in her eyes that usually meant that she was extremely mad. _

"_You don't think that I don't want our baby back? You don't think I wouldn't give anything to go back and change that day? You know what. Get out. You obviously need to cool off and I can do this myself. Come back when you're thinking clearly and then we will talk."_

"_Fine." Emma said, her voice seething with anger. _

_Turning on her heel, she swung around and stalked to the door, grabbing her coat and boots. Slamming the door, she stalked down the hall and down the stairs. _

_Regina turned back to the baby's room and seeing one of the baby bottles that they had bought, threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a resounding crack. Turning back to the desk that she had been pushing into the room, continued to push towards the room where she pushed it against one wall. _

_It was around 1 am, when Emma finally stumbled back into the apartment, reeking of alcohol and smoke. Peering into the baby's room she saw that Regina had moved almost all of the furniture back in. _

_In the state that she was in, Emma didn't react but just stumbled back into the living room, collapsed on the couch, and promptly fell asleep, which is where Regina found her the following day. _

_The following months just seemed to get worse as Emma continued to drink and although they never fought again over the baby's room, they never did talk. _


End file.
